


100 words for a cracked cup

by loveinadoorway



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by blondebabe800 : any, any, I leave you with your misery, a friend who won't betray</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words for a cracked cup

He sat among the rubble that had once looked like treasures to him. Junk, garbage, the lot of it – himself included. It hit him so hard, he could hardly breathe.  
As he was clutching the silly cup in his shaking hands, his heart seemed to pause before each beat, as if to consider if it was still a worthwhile occupation to pump blood through his worthless carcass.  
She was gone and with her his only shot at happiness, peace, love.  
“I leave you with your misery, a friend who won't betray,” Regina had said only minutes before.  
Spot on, bitch.


End file.
